


Lance Does Not Do Jealousy

by ChristineBH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Lance and Keith are dating, Lighthearted, M/M, No Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineBH/pseuds/ChristineBH
Summary: The Voltron team is at a celebration after a planet well saved and Keith catches the eyes of a native while Pidge and Hunk fears that Lance will blow a fuse. To everyone's surprise, Lance is really calm about the whole thing.





	Lance Does Not Do Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Evolution of Agitating Lance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921911) by [ChristineBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineBH/pseuds/ChristineBH). 



Keith and Lance had only been dating for a short while. They had been together for longer in reality but they had confirmed their relationship the month prior and since it was easier to pinpoint that than when sad pinning got less sad or when they started flirting both intentionally and not, they said they had been a couple for a month.

Allura hadn’t been impressed with their relationship but she could hardly do anything except tell them it was a bad idea and it would affect the team. Lance and Keith hadn’t had any intention of listening but got angry enough at her to unintentionally affect the team and Shiro had to tell Allura to stop pestering them. She actually took it surprisingly well for someone who was used to be listened to and usually when she wasn’t she would act just like a stereotypical princess except with more sharp insults.

Maybe she wouldn’t say anything about it anymore. Today had been the second fight against the Galra Empire since Keith and Lance was officially a couple and the first one where Allura knew of their relationship but didn’t comment on it. Not making any remarks had been a smart move as not only did Lance and Keith team fight better than they did when they had Allura yelling at them every third second, they fought just as well as before they started dating and didn’t show any favoritism or anything else Allura had suspected them of doing. Which would never happen. Lance liked Keith in a way he didn’t like the others but if Keith and Hunk was over two cliffs respectively, he would run to Hunk with no hesitation. Lance would hate himself for the rest of his life no matter if it meant Keith was hurt or not, but he would choose Hunk before Keith and Keith was fine with that since he would do the same for Shiro under the same circumstances.

As a thank you and celebration for being liberated the day before, the people on the planet known as Ueclite by everyone without the natives's unique vocal cords, held a festivity somewhere in between a banquet and a party. It was grand with food that didn’t taste great for the humans but it didn’t taste completely like old shoes. It was the kind of food you weren’t sure if you liked but somehow couldn’t stop eating.

Lance was joking around an hour and a half after the celebration began and laughed about the weird speech they had been witness to upon arriving that day with Hunk and Pidge, who looked like she was just waiting for the second she could leave without being impolite enough to receive an earful by Allura.

“Hey, Lance, don’t look behind you,” Hunk said when his eyes had left Lance face for a short moment.

Lance of course in response looked behind him as soon as he was told not to and saw Keith talking with a fuspaimia as the Uelite species with intelligence around the level of humans was called. The rest of the planets animal life had been mostly ignored by the Galra since they were mostly the size of medium sized dogs or smaller and they all had around the same intelligence as a dog too. So, not great candidates for slave labor.

The fuspaimia and Keith were laughing about something and standing very close. An expression found its way to Lance’s face before he turned back to Hunk and was met by Hunk’s anxious aura and even Pidge looked curious and uneasy as she looked at Lance’s expression.

“Well, I’m glad he’s having fun,” Lance laughed and tried to remember what the topic of conversation had been before Hunk had interrupted.

“You’re not mad?” Hunk asked and Lance shook his with an amused smile and his shoulders went up for a second before they fell again.

“Why should I be?” he asked when both Pidge and Hunk looked to tense to have any easygoing conversation.

“Well, they look very chummy and you and Keith are supposed to be a couple, aren’t you?” Pidge asked with furrowed eyebrows and widened eyes.

“Yes?” Lance answered even though he was confused why Pidge and Hunk was so bothered. “It’s not like Keith is flirting back.”

Hunk looked over Lance’s shoulder and said nervously, “Yeah, but he doesn’t look bothered by being flirted with either.”

Lance looked behind him and saw that the alien was trying to woo Keith with all he got. Was it even a ‘he’ or was it a ‘she’ or even an ‘it’? Lance quickly decided to go with ‘he’ until otherwise proven. The alien was trying but none of his flirting was returned with anything but politeness mixed with Keith actually looking like he was enjoying the conversation. Whatever was being said, Keith was intrigued and Lance was curious what had Keith happily talking to a stranger but Lance wasn’t bothered beyond that.

“Yeah, he’s hardly doing anything to keep a distance between them,” Lance commented calmly.

“Lance, you don’t have to be so nonchalant,” Pidge said and brought Lance’s eyes back on her and Hunk.

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed with Pidge “it’s okay to be a little jealous when someone’s trying so hard to pick up your boyfriend.”

“I’m getting a little worried that you hit your head,” Pidge continued deadpanned when Lance had shrugged at Hunk’s words.

“Do you want to know why I’m so calm?” Lance asked more because of his duty as a friend than actually wanting to prove anything.

“Yes,” Hunk and Pidge answered.

Lance sighed to show how much he was sacrificing for them but not so secretly looked forward to what was to come.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance yelled to his boyfriend across the room.

“What!” Keith yelled back not harshly but there was a good reason why most aliens they met didn’t think they were a couple with how non-romantically they often talked to each other.

“Are you having fun with your new boyfriend?” Lance yelled and hoped Allura and Shiro was too far away to hear him and interrupt with any of their disappointed expressions and sharp words of what was decent of the saviors of the Universe.  

“No?” Keith yelled at Lance as if he was an idiot. “I’m not talking to you, you idiot!” How could anyone say romance was dead when Keith almost said something sweet?

“I mean your new, orange friend!”                                                                                                                                               

Lance could see Keith furrow his eyebrows from across the room and the alien he had been talking to looked anxiously at Keith and Lance, finally realizing that Keith was a taken man and the fuspaimia was afraid that he would have part of Voltron after him.  

“He’s flirting with you!” Lance laughed at his stupid boyfriend.

“ _WHAT_!” Keith asked and turned his gaze to the fuspaimia next to him with wide eyes, then at Lance, and then the circle started again.

Lance turned back to Hunk and Pidge and asked, “Do you see why I’m not bothered now?”

Pidge and Hunk nodded and kept looking behind Lance’s back, which turned out to be Keith when he joined the circle of friends.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was flirting before?” Keith asked Lance. “I would have stopped it if I had known.”

“Keith, babe, I know,” Lance said and gave Keith a short but affectionate pat on his shoulder. Oh, how Lance knew Keith didn’t know when people was flirting with him. Even when they literally told him they were flirting, he just assumed it was a joke. Lance was still slightly sore about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this whole thing is inspired by my own damn story, which is the opposite of this fic since it's 3-6 scenes per chapter of Keith agitating Lance either on purpose or by accident. Sometimes Keith succeeds, sometimes it blows up in his face but it's hopefully always funny for every reader. Klance is also not really a thing in it either. There's some hints of pinning but I don't know if anyone caught on to it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 


End file.
